


A fight

by NonaWax



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaWax/pseuds/NonaWax
Summary: Bard and Miriam have a little fight. Mostly a oneshot in google docs





	A fight

A spark flies off her fingertip, and she regrets it immediately. The world slows down as she watches it burn into his skin.  
"Ah!" He winces.  
In a split second she internally fights herself over whether to apologize immediately or--  
She storms off, her emotions buzzing like static in her mind.  
"Miriam-!! Im- I'm sorry!!" She hears his voice crack and picks up the pace. She could swear she could feel everyone staring. It was too much.

She runs. She flies. She doesn't know where. Away. Just away. Away from the tension, away from the embarrassment, away from.. kiwi.

 

She stops.

Tears.

"..no."

No, what?

She covers her face with her hands and yells out in frustration. She doesn't know. She doesnt understand. She sniffles and glances around. On a broom in the air isn't the best place to have a mental breakdown..

She lands in a forest. She tries to steady her breath. Her mind wanders back to the events of the night.. she grunts and punches a tree.  
Thwak  
Stupid. Why did you do that?  
Thwak  
Why didn't you just apologize right then and there?  
Thwak  
It was just a spark. You didn't have to make such a big deal about it.  
Thwak  
"Miriam-!! Im- I'm sorry!!"  
..thwak, thwak  
Tears in her eyes, she weakly throws another punch, before sliding down the tree to the ground.

 

I can't believe you hurt him over something so..

 

She sighs. Stupid.

A few minutes pass. She's not sure if she wants to get up or just stay there. She's not even sure what she'd do if she did get up..  
A strange silence lingers in her mind. Like thoughts without words. She embraces it.  
Eventually, her thoughts return to Kiwi. She wonders if he's looking for her..  
He probably is.  
What are you going to do if he finds you?  
She lets out an uneasy breath.  
You're not just going to run away like last time, are you?  
She whimpers and buries her face in her knees.  
"M-miriam?"  
She freezes. Anxiously, kiwi keeps his distance. A moment of silence.  
This tension was what she wanted to avoid..  
Kiwi can feel it too.  
"Im.. im s-sorry, miriam," he says, weakly.  
Miriam winces into her knees.  
Kiwi notices her shifting, but continues.  
"I don't know what I did wrong.. and I'm sorry about that.. and I'm just.. Im really sorry."  
Another pause. She's practically holding her breath.  
"C.. can you at least tell me what I did wrong?.."  
"..no."  
Stupid. Why can't you tell him?  
It wasn't him. But it was.  
"..m..miriam.." he almost steps closer. He flinches and continues to keep his distance.  
"Look." She pauses, scrambling for the right words.  
"I just.. I don't know, okay? I..” she sighs. “I need time to figure this out."  
What, still not going to say sorry?  
Another pause. She refuses to look at him.  
He notices the bruises on her fists and whimpers. The atmosphere is already too tense for him to mention it. "..okay," he whispers.  
After another pause, he leaves.  
Walking through the forest, he stares at the ground, worried as ever.

Why can’t she tell me? Was it obvious?  
Am I just dumb? What did I do?  
It can’t be “nothing.”  
He notices the burn and remembers.

“Miriam, please! Just tell me what's wrong.”  
“STOP. ASKING.” She’d whipped around with a fierce look on her face.  
He’d stopped dead in his tracks.

He can feel his eyes watering.

She didn't mean to..-  
I pushed too hard, I--  
I just did it again.

She hates me. She hates me.

He shakes his head. He shakes it more, as if to shake away all the negative thoughts. He keeps walking.

“It's not that big of a deal,” some part of him begins, “you've had people mad at you before, why is this--”  
He kicks himself.

“She is important to me.”

..what now?

Am I supposed to just.. move on? Without her?  
He closes his eyes and lets out a long, defeated sigh.

 

 

She woke up to a golden ray of sunshine beaming through her window. 

She groans. It was as if the world was mocking her. She'd barely slept last night, after…

She jolts upright.  
No. Not thinking about that.  
She pauses. Now sitting on the edge of the bed, she rubs her eyes.  
What else is there to do?  
Sighing, she flops back onto the bed.  
“Good morning, Miriam!” Sapphy crows from downstairs. “Did you sleep well last night?”  
“Sure,” she lies. “Whatever.”  
“Why don’t you come down for breakfast?”  
With a sharp inhale, she frowns.  
She slowly gets out of bed and makes her way downstairs.  
Nothing better to do.

Breakfast was oddly quiet. Miriam had expected Sapphy to bother her more about last night, but all she did was hum a little and comment on the weather. It was almost nice.

But the silence was suffocating. Miriam couldn't stop thinking. Her body was tense, her stomach was in knots. She poked at her half-eaten breakfast.

Sapphy looked at her solemnly. 

That was when Miriam burst into tears.  
She wanted to say something, but her throat refused. She put her head on the table and sobbed.  
Sapphy reached up to rest a hand on Miriam’s hip.  
The sobbing grew louder. She tried to say something again, but her voice was too broken to understand.  
“It’ll be okay,” Sapphy quietly assured her.  
After a few seconds, Miriam slumps out of her chair and hugs her, still sobbing quietly.

Eventually, Miriam lets go.

Still on her knees, she wipes the tears from her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispers. Sapphy nods.

 

It was a new day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. But Kiwi found himself on the edge of his bed, staring at the ground wistfully.  
He felt so lost. There was a tightness in his chest, and he knew exactly why. He looked at his door, wondering what he could do.  
Without facing her…

Maybe I could get her something.  
Just to say sorry. Just to show that I still care.  
It won’t be enough for her to forgive me..

“..but it’ll still be something! I have to try!” he tells himself emphatically, holding a fist to the air.

But the silence in his house resurfaces as quickly as it had left.

Exploring the outskirts of langtree, he admires the trees and flowers. He even sings a little to the animals. To his delight, they love it the way they always do.  
He kneels next to a flower, wondering if a bunch of them would be a good gift for Miriam.  
Or is that too simple?  
“Nothing wrong with being simple,” he quietly thinks to himself.

“...hm.”

A squirrel chirps next to him. He looks at it and smiles. “What do you think?” The squirrel cocks their head to the side. Kiwi giggles, before looking at the flower again.  
“Maybe with a note..” he thinks.  
“But that's still too simple..”  
“It's something.”  
He quickly glances around.  
He continues on thinking, twiddling his fingers.  
“What else can I do?.. draw her something?”  
He remembers his crude drawing skill and chuckles at the thought.  
He stops to think about it more, but then he hears something. Way off in the distance, a quiet, shrill sound. At first, he thought he was imagining it. It almost sounds like..

..a piccolo.

His eyes widen. His heart is already racing. He's frozen.

Breathlessly, he listens. Anxiously, he seeks it out.

He carefully walks through the forest, but as the sound grows louder, he hesitates.  
He stops. He tries to make out the emotion in the music. Is it happy? Is it sad?

It flutters and trills, it lulls and lingers..

Kiwi musters the courage to peer around the tree. Sure enough, it’s Miriam.

She stood on a log, playing and even dancing a little. For a moment, Kiwi is mesmerized. 

She spins around, and though her eyes were closed, Kiwi hastily darts back behind the tree. The song climaxed and came to a stop.

The silence was tense. It took awhile before Kiwi brought himself to peer around the tree again. Miriam was now sitting on the log, piccolo still in hand, staring hazily at the sky.

Kiwi didn’t know what to make of all this. Is she happy? Is she sad? Is she lonely? It was all too confusing. Everything that had happened in the last few days.. it made no sense.  
He wondered if he should say something. But for some reason, he was afraid, and he didn't know why.  
He grew frustrated at himself, and everything that was building up until that point was threatening to join in. But he took a deep, quiet, breath.  
“I can’t talk to her like this.”  
He could feel his heart struggle against the thought.


End file.
